


Хочешь быть моим корешом, кореш?

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Beta Steve Rogers, Comfort Eater Bucky Barnes, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Fuck Or Suffer Unspecified Health Consequences, Internalized Dehumanization, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Sam Wilson, Omega Verse, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stress Baker Sam Wilson, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, asset!bucky, mostly Winterfalcon tbh, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: — Привет.... Солдат, — медленно говорит Сэм, и Зимний Солдат поднимает голову и смотрит на него пустым взглядом. Сэм задается вопросом, умрёт ли, потому что, чёрт возьми, он разозлится, если так пойдёт. — Всё хорошо?— Я функционирую по приемлемым параметрам, — говорит Зимний Солдат.— Отлично, — говорит Сэм. — Потрясающе.Зимний Солдат продолжает смотреть на него. Центр ветеранов его к такому дерьму не готовил.— Хочешь блонди? — наконец говорит он, так и не придумав чего-нибудь ещё.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 36
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Хочешь быть моим корешом, кореш?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [do you wanna be my sidekick, sidekick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204962) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



Большинство Мстителей сейчас вынуждены работать в радиусе, пребывание в котором также называется "адски незаконным", и Сэм по большей части согласен с этим. По большей части. 

Иногда — как сейчас, в два часа ночи в незнакомой конспиративной квартире — он не может заснуть, а любимое стихийное бедствие Кэпа как раз решило нанести визит из Ваканды. Пробный, по-видимому, — всего несколько дней мира, или, по крайней мере, мира, каким он стал в эти дни. И всё было прекрасно вплоть до того момента, пока они не получили подсказку о убежище Гидры, и Сэм понял: ему придётся удерживать форт весь этот месяц, пока Стив и остальные его не вытащат.

В смысле, он наедине с Барнсом.

Барнс — тот особый вид внешних раздражителей, справиться с которым может только другой омега, но более тревожный и всё ещё не стабильный. Иногда у него случаются небольшие… вылеты. Зимний Солдат на самом деле куда меньше раздражает, но гораздо больше тревожит. Он, кажется, думает, что Стив отвечает за него, и обычно слушается Нат, так что могло быть и хуже. Сэм не в восторге от возможности его появления, когда они наедине, вот в чем проблема. У него нет ни единого козыря — ни дружбы на грани зависимости, ни альфа-голоса.

К сожалению, это пришло ему в голову только после того, как Стив, Нат и Ванда ушли.

Боже.

Так что да, сейчас два часа ночи, и Сэм слишком напряжён, чтобы спать, потому как застрял в этом доме с омегой, который либо пиздецки раздражён, либо пиздецки опасен и, вероятно, тоже не спит. Ситуация не идеальная. Ситуация совсем не идеальная.

Таким образом, он делает единственное, что он может придумать: балует себя, обыскивая каждый шкаф на кухне в поиске ингредиентов, и с нуля выпекает партию блонди. И, поскольку они все еще не вернулись, он находит упаковку какао для выпечки, так что пришло время для пирожных, и, похоже, это будет...

Барнс стоит по другую сторону стойки.

Только это определённо не Барнс.

Бля.

— Привет.... Солдат, — медленно говорит Сэм, и Зимний Солдат поднимает голову и смотрит на него пустым взглядом. Сэм задается вопросом, умрет ли, потому что, черт возьми, он разозлится, если так пойдет. — Всё хорошо?

— Я функционирую по приемлемым параметрам, — говорит Зимний Солдат.

— Отлично, — говорит Сэм. — Потрясающе.

Зимний Солдат продолжает смотреть на него. Центр ветеранов его к такому дерьму не готовил.

— Хочешь блонди? — наконец говорит он, так и не придумав чего-нибудь ещё.

— Бло… блонди? — повторяет он. Сэм толкает поднос в его сторону. Зимний Солдат хмурится, глядя на него сверху вниз, но поднимает одну. — Блонди, — повторяет он, словно что-то обдумывая.

— Ешь, — говорит Сэм, поднимая брови. Зимний Солдат хмурится на мгновение, потом в один укус засовывает всё это в рот. Он дважды жует, потом открывает рот и выплёвывает всё, и это... отвратительно.

— Это не пайки, — говорит Зимний Солдат почти обвиняющим тоном. Сэм смотрит на наполовину прожёванный блонди на стойке, потом на него. Ладно.

— Это десерт, чувак, — говорит он. — Ты помнишь, что такое десерт, да?

— Нет. — Зимний Солдат снова хмурится. Сэм думает, что этот человек — самый печальный из всех омег, которых он когда-либо встречал.

— Ешь, — повторяет он. — И не выплевывай.

Зимний Солдат долго смотрит на него, потом на наполовину прожёванный блонди. Сэм зачерпывает его салфеткой, прежде чем ему придётся наблюдать за чем-то действительно отвратительным, и к тому времени, когда он выбрасывает его и возвращается, Зимний Солдат опустошает половину противня. Сэм борется с желанием вздохнуть. Он сам сказал парню, что их можно есть.

Похоже, все остальные получат только пирожные.

***

— Куда делся весь сахар? — спрашивает Наташа, хмуро глядя на шкаф.

— Ешь пирожное, — говорит Сэм.

***

Барнс сегодня Барнс. На самом деле нетрудно уловить разницу; или, может быть, Сэм просто очень быстро понял разницу. Такое случается, если тебе едва не перерезает горло парень с амнезией. Сэм тащит его за покупками, потому что Стив с раненым животом спит на другой стороне планеты, а суперсолдаты могут нести гораздо больше продуктов, чем просто солдаты. Всё идет хорошо до тех пор, пока кто-то не бросает банку майонеза в проход, и у Барнса случается эпизод прямо посреди магазина: в одну секунду он пререкается о вкусах джема, а потом выхватывает нож, о котором Сэм даже и не знал…

— Я не знаю, как к этому отнестись, — говорит Сэм, понимая, что Зимний Солдат запихнул его в угол и встал перед ним как охранник, рыча, как альфа. Сам факт, что парень повернулся к нему спиной, честно сбивает с толку — эй, этот чувак когда-то вырвал рулевое колесо не только из его рук, но и из его автомобиля. Кроме того, в последний раз, когда Зимний Солдат стоял к нему спиной, Сэм его пнул.

Ему оскорбиться из-за того, что его исключили из списка угроз? Кажется, да, его оскорбляет, что его не считают угрозой. 

— Отойди, Солдат, — пытается он, и Зимний Солдат перестает рычать, выпрямляется и смотрит на него через плечо с пустым выражением лица. Проход, к счастью, пуст, так что Сэм понадеялся, никто не вызовет копов, но особой уверенности не ощутил. — Дай мне нож, — говорит он. Зимний Солдат подчиняется. Сэм быстро убирает его, потому что не дай бог кто-нибудь застанет этот обмен.

Он понятия не имеет, что делать, поэтому звонит Стиву, который произносит несколько непатриотичных ругательств.

— Просто... дай ему что-нибудь сделать, — говорит он. — Он меньше теряется, когда у него есть чем заняться.

— Отлично, — говорит Сэм. — Очень полезно, Стив.

Это не очень полезно. Разве беты не должны лучше справляться с кризисными ситуациями?

Из-за отсутствия лучшей идеи Сэм заставляет Зимнего Солдата нести продукты. Для начала он привел с собой Барнса...

Конечно, когда дело касается Барнса, он не жалеет, что таскает продукты. С Зимним солдатом он чувствует себя мудаком, который заставляет его что-то делать. Учитывая альтернативу, он справляется.

Однако они пропускают фермерский рынок.

***

Сэм печет три противня блонди и семислойный торт, когда они возвращаются домой. Печь во время стресса — старая привычка, но, по-видимому, всё ещё процветающая. Он вроде как избавился от привычки бегать с Мстителями, но не так сложно начать снова.

Первые пару лет после увольнение он испек много тортов.

Он отвлекает Зимнего Солдата, помогая ему приносить, таскать и перемешивать продукты, и торт выходит довольно неудачным, но суперсолдатский ассасин никого не калечит и не сбегает, прежде чем Стив успевает вернуться из Берлинской конспиративной квартиры и поговорить с ним, поэтому Сэм считает день успешным.

***

— Что случилось со всей выпечкой? — В замешательстве спрашивает Барнс. Сэм пялится на него.

***

Они не возвращают Барнса вовремя, потому что в Ваканде явно какая-то драма с отношениями между племенами. Сэма это не касается; у него есть другие дела, кроме как беспокоиться о политике. Бог в помощь, Т'Чалла. К сожалению, это означает больше времени не только с Барнсом, но и с его печальным потерянным убийственным альтер эго.

Сэм печет много печенья. В свою защиту он может сказать, что Зимний Солдат, похоже, проявляет интерес к тому, чтобы находиться рядом с Сэмом, что очень странно и очень тревожно. Барнс, по крайней мере, ведёт себя как нормальный человек и избегает его.

У Зимнего Солдата, по-видимому, тяга к сладкому — это проблема, потому что, вероятно, поэтому он шляется поблизости. И чем больше он шляется, тем больше Сэм нервничает, и чем больше он нервничает, тем больше печёт...

Это порочный круг.

***

— Всё в порядке? — Спрашивает Сэм.

— ...Солдат ест кекс? — щурясь, спрашивает Наташа в окне видеосообщения. Сэм не удостоил этот вопрос ответом.

***

— Ну, по крайней мере, у тебя хороший вкус, — говорит Сэм, наблюдая, как Зимний Солдат пожирает полную тарелку малинового миндального печенья. Сегодня он чувствовал себя немного более привлекательным, из-за стресса. Они не видели Барнса три дня: Стив притворяется, что не волнуется, а Нат притворяется, что не беспокоится. Сэм... Сэм печет.

По крайней мере, Зимний Солдат, кажется, наконец-то решил, что они все отвечают за него. Сэм не в восторге, но опять же, это лучше, чем альтернатива. Им не пришлось вытаскивать его из воды или драться с ним в общественных местах, так что дела идут на лад.

Он съел много печенья на этой неделе, но так как линия его челюсти всё ещё достаточно остра, чтобы разрезать стекло, Сэм его не останавливает.

— Что насчёт блэкберри в следующий раз? — спрашивает он. Зимний Солдат моргает, его рот полон варенья и печенья. Сэм, наверное, мог бы выбрать время получше.

— Что такое "Блэкберри"? — говорит Зимний Солдат.

— ...Я должен испечь тебе столько пирогов, чувак. 

***

— Эй, скажи, что думаешь о сконах, когда закончишь, — растерянно кричит в гостиную Сэм, пока смешивает тесто для новой партии печенья, потому что может быть он и печёт из-за стресса, но всё же хочет, чтобы та была хорошей. И прошло уже некоторое время с тех пор, как он закончил последнюю партию.

— Ты делал сконы? — в замешательстве спрашивает Барнс, и в этот момент Сэм понимает, что на диване сидит Барнс, а не Солдат. Но, ну ...вкусовые рецепторы у них те же, считает он.

— Ты меня слышал, — говорит он.

Барнс ест сконы и говорит, что не любит ежевику. Сэм, вооруженный воспоминанием о Зимнем Солдате, который за один присест съел четыре коробки, мысленно отмечает, что Барнс — лжец и ему нельзя доверять сконы.

И Барнс съедает ещё два скона, так что, похоже, над убедительностью ему стоит поработать. 

***

Сэм делает маффины из ежевики. Партия не переживает ночь.

***

— Господи, — говорит Барнс, уставившись на телефон. Сэм до сих пор не знает, почему Нат решила, что это хорошая идея, но он, кажется, реально подсел на Candy Crush.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Нет, — Барнс закрывает рот телефоном, выглядя... смущённым? Теперь Барнс смущается? — Зимний Солдат фотографирует.

— Что? — спрашивает Сэм, искренне озадаченный. Не похоже, чтобы они часто выходили на улицу, а в квартире нет ничего интересного.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — стонет Барнс, закрывая глаза. Чертов чудак.

***

Ванда не выходит на связь, когда отправляется в Лондон, и Зимний Солдат помогает Сэму испечь ещё один семислойный торт. Иногда Ванда так делает, но напряжения это не сбавляет. Зимний Солдат — дотошный помощник, и Сэм немного привык и к нему, и к выпечке, поэтому торт выходит намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз.

Однако даже самый дотошный помощник уязвим перед обычным кухонным беспорядком.

— У тебя шоколад, — говорит Сэм, указывая на его щеку, — прямо здесь.

Зимний Солдат непонимающе смотрит на него. Сэм вздыхает и протягивает руку, чтобы вытереть шоколад. Зимний Солдат… вздрагивает. А потом, как ни странно, краснеет. Сэм моргает в ответ, не понимая реакции.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает он.

— Угу, — говорит Солдат странно сдавленным голосом.

Ну, по крайней мере, он не пытается его заколоть, считает Сэм.

***

Сэм устал и не может заснуть, а Барнс — или, может быть, Зимний Солдат? — сидит на кухне с пустым выражением лица, так что, видимо, время пришло. Сэм слишком устал, чтобы понять, кто это, и просто рассказывает ему о процессе приготовления печенья. Оно получается довольно хорошим, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Ни слова от Стива или Наташи.

Он ненавидит такие ночи.

***

— Ты проводишь много времени с Барнсом, — говорит Наташа в своей обычной небрежной манере.

— Зимним Солдатом, — поправляет её Сэм, раскалывая орехи на разделочной доске. — Барнса я едва вижу.

— Хм, — говорит Наташа и откусывает от ещё теплого печенья.

***

— Сэм, ты святой, — с чувством говорит Стив. — Я не знаю, почему он так часто появляется, когда мы уходим, но ты прекрасно справляешься.

— Это не так уж и важно, чувак, — говорит Сэм, хотя да, конечно. В своей жизни он делал вещи куда труднее, хотя и не собирается останавливаться на достигнутом.

***

— У твоих вкус лучше, — говорит Зимний Солдат, скорчив гримасу над сахарным печеньем из продуктового магазина, которое Ванда принесла после своего последнего исчезновения. Сэм тайно подозревает, что он встретился с другими исключительно из-за присутствия сахара. Стив и Наташа выглядят так, будто ждут, когда он набросится, но в целом всё идёт хорошо.

— Это печенье, чувак, его трудно испортить, — криво говорит Сэм.

— Нет, твоё лучше. — Зимний Солдат кладёт недоеденное печенье на стойку. — Печенье, которое ты делаешь, получается лучше, чем у меня.

— Оно не лучше, — говорит Сэм. Сейчас он точно не сможет различить их выпечку, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока в дело не вовлечена глазурь. У Зимнего Солдата проблемы с глазурью.

— Так и есть. — Зимний Солдат пожимает плечами. — В этом есть смысл. По телевизору говорят, что нужно печь с любовью. А у меня нет сердца.

— ... — говорит Сэм.

— Извините, — говорит Стив, вставая из-за стола. — Кажется, сегодня я перебил недостаточно агентов Гидры.

— Прежде всего, я пеку со стрессом и отчаянием, и это способ справиться с ПТСР, — говорит Сэм. — Я имею в виду, немного любви там есть, но в основном травма. Во-вторых, у тебя есть сердце, чувак, боже мой.

— Не думаю, — говорит Зимний Солдат. — Я не настоящий человек.

— Я пойду помогу Стиву, — говорит Наташа, тоже вставая. Сэм всерьёз подумывает о том, чтобы последовать за ней, а также о том, чтобы испечь пирог или десять. Тем не менее, это может быть положительным подкреплением для ужасной, ужасной идеи.

— Поверь мне, ты вполне реален, — говорит он. — И я чертовски уверен, что не смогу приготовить суфле, пока не смогу шесть месяцев проспать по ночам без криков.

Зимнего Солдата это не особенно убеждает.

***

Сэм просыпается от кошмара о падении, идет в ванную, чтобы поблевать в раковину, затем чистит её и направляется на кухню. Зимний Солдат — или, может быть, Барнс, трудно сказать в такой час — подталкивает к нему печенье в кружке.

Сэм не уверен, что об этом думает.

***

Сегодня не лучший день. Стив и Нат без поддержки отбиваются от нацистов, Ванда неизвестно где, а у Сэма спазмы в животе и низкая температура. Кроме того, он уже час не видел Барнса, так что понятия не имеет, кто из его ипостасей сейчас в конспиративной квартире. Он чувствует себя слишком дерьмово, чтобы даже печь, вот насколько. В конце концов он просто садится за стойку и опускает голову на руки, надеясь на милость… кого угодно.

Его так расстраивает, что Стив и Нат ушли. И Ванда, но в основном Стив и Нат. Почему они продолжают убегать, оставляя его одного, они могут сжечь одну или две конспиративных квартиры, если придётся, это сводит его с ума...

***

— Чем пахнет? — спрашивает Барнс, входя на кухню и принюхиваясь. — Запах восхитительный.

Мозг Сэма соображает вяло. 

— Э… — мной?— медленно говорит он, и Барнс озадаченно хмурится.

— Нет, выпечкой. Пахнет сахарным печеньем, — говорит он. Сэму становится жарко, и он закрывает лицо руками. О, боже. Господи, прямо сейчас у него нет на это сил. Конечно, но ещё чертовски рано.

— Да, — говорит он. — Да, так пахнут мои течные феромоны. Для... совместимых партнёров. По крайней мере, по словам Райли.

Барнс моргает, глядя на него с таким видом, словно у него самого сейчас начинается ступор. Затем Сэм наклоняется и вдыхает.

— Синнабон с корицей, — тупо говорит Сэм.

Глаза Барнса вспыхивают, и он бежит из кухни. Сэм... не винит его, учитывая обстоятельства.

***

— Небольшая проблема, — говорит Сэм по телефону.

— Кто умер, — немедленно спрашивает Стив.

— Ладно, очень незначительная проблема, господи, — говорит Сэм. Надо признать, что масштаб "проблем" в их жизни немного перекошен. — У нас с Барнсом начинается течка. У обоих. Одновременно. В унисон. В одно и то же время, можно даже сказать.

— Что? — встревоженно говорит Стив.

— Всё в порядке, мы в порядке, нам здесь хорошо, не беспокойся, — говорит Сэм. — Просто продолжай пинать Гидру в задницу, мы справимся. Просто хотел держать тебя в курсе. Потому что он, ты знаешь. Усовершенствованный. И... мудаковатый.

Он чувствует себя не особенно обнадеживающе.

— Ты знал, что от него пахнет корицей, Стив? — он поймал себя на том, что спрашивает, сам того не желая. На линии надолго воцаряется тишина.

— Да. Я знаю, — тихо отвечает Стив.

Сэм вешает трубку и выпекает шесть дюжин коричных синнабонов.

Это не слишком помогает.

***

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Барнс. Сэм оглядывает слегка разгромленную кухню. Каждый лишний сантиметр покрыт выпечкой или ингредиентами. Сейчас он месит тесто для хлеба. Он не делал хлеба годами.

— Я правда не знаю, чувак, — беспомощно говорит он. У него началась течка на неделю раньше, и у Барнса явно тоже, поэтому один из них, очевидно, должен помочь другому, что действительно подразумевает уровень близости, который он не готов иметь ни с убийцей-суперсолдатом, ни с кем-то столь раздражающим, как Барнс. Он подписался на спасение мира, а не на странное сексуальное напряжение с лучшим другом Капитана Америки, которое даже не осознавал. 

Было бы намного проще, будь тут кто-то другой. В идеале, Наташа, чтобы он мог позвать её, утащить её в свою берлогу и заполучить узел вместо того, чтобы печь это поистине непростительное количество пирогов и иметь дело с Барнсом… . Барнсом. Барнс — проблема Стива.

По крайней мере, Зимний Солдат помогает ему печь.

— Это чертовски горячий беспорядок, — говорит Барнс, и Сэм смеется, потому что где, черт возьми, Барнс вообще подцепил эту фразу, а ещё почему он так чертовски хорошо пахнет и выглядит...

— Я хочу укусить тебя, — говорит он.

Глаза Барнса снова вспыхивают, и Сэм искренне надеется, что он опять сбежит. Он, похоже, пытается, вот только сбивает стопку мисок, а затем вынужден ловить их, и в итоге он весь покрыт сахарной пудрой, и это вроде как весело но но ещё и проблемно, потому что теперь Барнс покрыт сахарной пудрой...

— Гхм, — говорит Сэм, закусив губу.

— Бля, — говорит Барнс.

***

Во всяком случае, сахарная пудра на Барнсе хороша на вкус.

***

— Господи Иисусе, — стонет Сэм, стукнувшись головой о шкаф и чуть не сбив мерный стаканчик со стола, на котором сидел. Барнс стоит на коленях и вылизывает так, будто думает, что он наполнен ёбаными сливками, что не помогает ему держать себя в руках.

Кухня после определённо будет нуждаться в чистке.

— Всё хорошо? — стонет Барнс, а Сэм зарывается пальцами в его волосы.

— Не останавливайся, блядь, — говорит он. Барнс показывает замечательную способность слушать и возвращается к работе. Сэм дважды едва не соскальзывает со стойки, наблюдая за ним — хотя бы потому, что видит руку Барнса, зажатую между его бедер, и насколько скользкой и блестящей она становится.

Кроме того, Барнс действительно хорошо вылизывает задницу. Сэм определённо не жалуется.

— Черт побери, у тебя хорошо получается, — стонет он, упираясь пяткой ему в плечо и пытаясь выпрямиться, но снова едва не соскальзывает, потому что Барнс просто делает... что-то языком, о, боже, о чёрт... — сделай это снова!

Барнс действительно хороший слушатель.

***

— Давай, детка, давай, давай, давай, дай мне добраться до тебя...

***

— Ох…

****

— Ещё, — умоляет Барнс, упираясь лбом в столешницу, царапая поверхность металлическими пальцами, а другой рукой нащупывая Сэма. Сэм ловит его ладонь свободной рукой и кусает за запястье, переплетая их пальцы. Барнс вскрикивает. Сэм держится за его руку и склоняется над ним, прижимая к столу и разрабатывая ещё одним пальцем (или двумя), а Барнс продолжает стонать в стол, жадно насаживаясь на них. Учитывая, сколько хорошего он получил в последнее время и сколько дал Сэму за последние пятнадцать минут, Сэм более чем готов ему потакать.

— Как, достаточно? — спрашивает он, потому что как сказал, что он не может немного подразнить парня.

— Повяжи меня, — выдыхает Барнс. И Сэм...

— Ну же, — просит Барнс. Совсем нетрудно прижать большой палец к ладони и надавить чуть-чуть глубже...

Барнс обхватывает свой кулак и случайно ударяет пальцами прямо по столу. Сэм двигает рукой, ещё несколько раз проталкивая внутрь, и стол определённо не спасти.

— Отлично, — говорит он, улыбаясь в спину Барнса.

— Ты так хорошо пахнешь, — стонет Барнс, и Сэм использует предлог, чтобы лизнуть покрытые сахарной пудрой ароматические железы у него на горле и заработать дрожь всего тела. Он считает, что проделал хорошую работу.

***

Барнс вполне удовлетворен, если то, как он вылизывает Сэма снова и снова, о чём-то говорит. 

***

— Господи Иисусе, — задыхаясь, бормочет Сэм. Со всем этим голым беспорядком он уже чувствует жар внутри и всерьёз беспокоится. Барнс издает приглушённый горловой звук, явно не собираясь двигаться, пока гормоны не возьмут над ним верх. Сэм кладёт руку ему на голову, и Барнс вздрагивает, так что, наверное, пришёл в себя он ненадолго. — Ты ещё тут?

— Ты так хорошо пахнешь, — повторяет Барнс, уткнувшись носом в живот. Так что да, определенно недолго.

— Нам действительно нужно что-нибудь поесть, — говорит Сэм. Самое близкое — клюквенные маффины, так что за них он и хватается. Барнс приподнимает голову ровно настолько, чтобы съесть один у него из рук, и... Сэм не жалуется, скажем так. Особенно когда Барнс начинает слизывать крошки, упавшие ему на грудь. Сэм знает, что ещё нужно что-нибудь выпить, но его приоритеты немного… не те, сказал бы он.

Даже и не близко, честно говоря.

— Гхм, — говорит он.

— Я собираюсь тебя вылизать, — говорит Барнс, двигаясь вниз по его телу.

— Ну, если надо.

***

— Сэм! — Входная дверь распахивается, и Сэм так подпрыгивает, что чуть не ударяется головой о стол. Барнс издает разочарованный звук и тащит его обратно вниз, а Сэм вроде как забывает, что его отвлекло, пока...

— Альфа, — говорит он, практически чувствуя, как собственные зрачки расширяются, когда он улавливает знакомый запах.

— Наталья, — мечтательно вздыхает Барнс, уткнувшись носом в его горло. Сэм оглядывается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть Наташу, присевшую на корточки на уровне его глаз.

— И вот мы здесь, — говорит она, насмешливо скривив губы. — У вас всё в порядке?

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Сэм. Барнс снова утыкается носом ему в горло и начинает что-то говорить. Сэм не жалуется. — Эй, а ты знаешь, что Барнс пахнет корицей?

— Я заметила, — криво усмехается Наташа, когда рядом с ней появляется Стив и толкает перед ними открытую бутылку с водой. Сэм машинально делает рассеянный глоток; Барнса сначала приходится оттащить от его шеи, но сразу же после этого хлопает его. — Съел что-нибудь?

— Маффин, — говорит Сэм.

— Уилсона, — говорит Барнс, уже вернувшись к коже Сэма. Опять же, тот не жалуется. — И маффин.

— Ну, это только начало, — говорит Наташа. — Могу я прикоснуться к тебе, Сэм?

— Ммм... — Он рассеянно кивает, думая в основном о том, как хорошо она пахнет и как близко; Наташа может прикасаться к нему в любое время. Она протягивает руку к его затылку, и он вздыхает, словно в полусне оглядывая окружение. Убежище. 

Стив проходит через то же самое с Барнсом, вот только когда он спрашивает: "Можно прикоснуться к тебе, Бак?", на него немедленно накидывается жадный, напористый омега и едва не валит на пол. Барнс обнимает его за шею и целует, как... ну, как будто прошло лет семьдесят, наверное. Сэму приходит в голову, что, возможно, он не должен смотреть, но Барнс уже хватает Стива за руку и тянет себе между бёдер. Его явно не волнует, что кто-то смотрит.

На самом деле Сэм может оценить практичность подхода.

— Нат, — говорит он, тыкаясь губами в её висок. Она урчит, скользя рукой по его голому боку.

— Сэм, — говорит она. — Извини, что опоздали.

— Всё хорошо. — Он наклоняется к ней, и она легко переносит его вес, все еще поглаживая его по боку. Барнс уже наполовину стянул со Стива штаны, потому что терпения ему явно не хватает. Стив в свою очередь уже обхватил его руками, так что, похоже, им хватит и друг друга. Лично Сэм не против подождать, пока знает, что в конце концов получит то, чего ждет.

— Ну, вы, кажется, хорошо позаботились друг о друге, — говорит Наташа.

— Да, — говорит Сэм и целует её. Она целует в ответ, и он удовлетворенно мурлычет, когда её рука снова скользит по его боку.

Хорошо, может быть, он не возражает подольше побыть в убежище.


End file.
